residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Notas de Alexander
Añadir Imagen) |Aparece en =Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles |Propósito = Informar |Nombre Original = アレクサンダーの手記 |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= Edward, mi padre, descubrió el virus progenitor junto a Lord Spencer, otro noble. Lo estudiaron para darle fines militares. Al final, su investigación tomó forma. Dieron nombre a una variación del virus progenitor: el "virus T". Para camuflar su investigación crearon la corporación Umbrella. Estudié biogenética y he estado implicado en un proyecto de alto secreto, ayudando en las investigaciones de mi padre. Pero mis indagaciones llegaron a una fase difícil y mi padre murió en medio del proyecto. Ahora vamos a la zaga de otros investigadores, y hay gran competencia en el campo de la investigación del virus T. He deshonrado el honorable apellido Ashford que estableció nuestra gran antepasada Veronica. Si no se hace nada, Umbrella caerá en las manos de Spencer. Tengo que acelerar el proyecto sin que Spencer se entere. Tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido crear unas grandes instalaciones de investigación avanzada. Se ubicarán en la terminal de transporte que creé dentro de la mina abandonada de la Antártica. Dentro de las instalaciones, haré construir una sala. Tendrá un diseño similar al de mi mansión, legado del difunto George Trevor. Allí podré conservar mis dulces recuerdos… Por motivos de seguridad, este proyecto secreto tendrá un nombre en clave. Será "Veronica", en memoria de la bella fundadora de la familia Ahsford, cuya gloria deseo revivir. Estoy seguro de que el resultado de mi investigación será tan glorioso como su nombre, y que el honor de los Ashford quedará restaurado. |-|Inglés= My father, Edward, discovered the progenitor virus in cooperation with Lord Spencer, who is also of noble blood. They studied it for the purpose of military use. Eventually their research took shape. They named a variation of the progenitor virus, the "T-Virus." To camouflage their research, they established the Umbrella Corporation. I majored in biogenetics and have been involved with a top-secret project, supporting my father'sresearch. However, my research went through a difficult phase, and my father died in the middle of the project. We are now at a major disadvantage against the other researchers, as there is great competition in the field of T-Virus research. I have disgraced the honorable name of the Ashford family that out great ancestor Veronica established. If nothing is done, Umbrella will be taken over by Spencer. I must expedite the project to its fullest, without being detected by Spencer. After much thought, I decided to establish a large-scale advanced research facility. It will be located in the transport terminal that I created inside the abandoned mine in the Antarctic. Within the facility, I'll have a room built. It will be similar to the design of my mansion, the legacy of the late George Trevor. I will be able to cherish my sweet memories there... For security purposes, this confidential project will be given a code name. It is the same name of the beautiful ancestor of the Ashford family, "Veronica" whom I wish to revive. I am confident that the result of my research will be as glorious as her name, and that honor will be restored to the Ashford family again. }} Descripción Notas de Alexander es un archivo de criatura que aparece en Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Darkside Chronicles Categoría:Archivos de The Darkside Chronicles